


Rough Play

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Sparkling Constructicons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were neither gentle nor polite sparklings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Play

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rough Play  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Constructicons, Megatron, mentions of Starscream, and other Decepticons  
> Summary: They were neither gentle nor polite sparklings.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, language  
> Notes: Set in the "Darkened Silence" 'verse.

He and Starscream had observed the orn when they had come online and watched them kill their first guardians in a spectacular combined fit of rage upon that orn of their first functioning.

They would be prefect killers along with the rest of the Decepticon gestalt teams, when they learned how to combine and stay that successfully.

The new Constructicon gestalt teams were deliciously rough in they "played" with other Decepticon sparklings and younglings. They were weak if they could handle the rough play of the new teams.

The ones called Mixmaster, were already attempting to play with chemicals around the others of their age range according to the reports, that he received from the caretakers.

That was particularly good as they were neither gentle or polite sparklings like the pathetic weakling Autobots and their offspring.

He wasn't concerned that they wouldn't be able to do what they were created to be. They were Decepticons and they would be raised as such.

And they would kill any Autobots in their way once they were the right age to begin their training.

First off, he had to make sure that the Mixmasters sparklings didn't destroy their own teams first or allow Starscream to be to close or alone with them.


End file.
